Jacqueline
by WALRUSvsUSA
Summary: Sometimes, to stay safe, people will hide the biggest secrets... And the greatest fears. (Warning: Mention of rape.)
1. Discovery

"Jack?" Bunny called as I fixed my hair. "Ya in 'ere?" I cursed as he opened my door, streaking towards the rafters as it creaked open. He groaned at my empty room, shaking his head as he walked out. I quickly tucked my hair under my hood, before opening a glowing, blue bottle and sucking down the contents. Jumping down, I laughed, happily noting my voice had gone deeper.  
"Gotcha, Kangaroo. What did you want, anyway?" I grinned, freezing his tail. He whirled around irritably, just in time for me to tease him. "What? Is little Kangaroo's tail cold? Awww, poor little thing!"  
He sputtered at that, until his look hardened and he spoke. "Stupid. Anyway, some sprite was messin wit' Tooth. C'mon, we gotta 'talk' with 'im." he growled, creating a tunnel while he told me. My eyes widened, and I stumbled he grabbed my sleeve and dragged me into the hole, placing me on his back as we raced there.  
****TIME SKIP, AFTER 'TALK'***  
"Thank you all..." Tooth smiled, her teeth glinting in the light. "But you didn't have to do all that for me. I would have easily gotten him myself!" She laughed, fluttering above the floor. "Anyway, here's my thanks. I'll give you more later, but for now..." She quickly flew up to Sandy and gave him a peck, before kissing North's and Bunny's cheeks as well. I stiffened as she flew towards me, and I scanned the room desperately to avoid any awkward situations with the girl. I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as she flew over to me. When nothing came, I cracked open one of my eyes to see why it hadn't come. Immediately after doing so, she kissed my cheek. Laughing, she winked. "I wanted your eyes to be open! Bye, everyone. Thanks for your help!" With that, she waved, turning and spiraling towards her castle in the sky.  
Turning, I found North, Sandy, and Bunny staring. "What did I do?" I said awkwardly, embarrassed by their stares. "Whaaaatttt?" I moaned, falling onto my back. "I must of done something weird though."  
"Is nothing bad, Jack. Your reaction to Tooth's kissies vas... strange." North forced an awkward grin, scratching his beard as he stared me down.  
"What he's tryin' ta say, is you reacted kinda like a gay guy. Like you didn't like girls. Which is aright, but we'd like to know if that's the case." I cursed my mellow, violet blush as it crept to my cheeks. I shuffled nervously, tugging on my hood in a habitual effort to hide my (presently invisible) hair.  
"I'm not, technically." I muttered the last part in quiet shame, and they seemed to accept my answer. Bunnymund gave me a strange look, but seemed to shrug off any suspicions. We talked for a while, before I excused myself and scampered off to my room. I was exhausted from talking to the three boys, after those awkward moments of them questioning my sexuality, I tried to have a normal conversation but it was far too difficult. I flopped onto my bed, face first. A quick twirl of my fingers, and I had created a 'Do Not Disturb' door hanger, before floating it over to the doorknob and leaving it there.  
"Finally!" Sitting up, I pulled off my hoodie, revealing a dark blue, frilled tank top, them pulled my invisible hair out of it's ponytail. After stepping off the bed, I reached into my closet and grabbed a bright pink potion. I chugged it, happily stroking my fingers through my snowy hair. I grabbed my favorite hairbrush, spinning it slowly in my hands as I admired the blue, white, and purple swirl design. Sitting down on my bed, I gently and softly tugged the brush through my hair, adoring the soft feel of each piece of it after they were brushed. I must have spent a very long time braiding, twirling, straightening, brushing, and stroking my hair, because I suddenly heard a pounding at my door.  
"Snowflake? Ya alright? North sent me to check on ya. Ya've been in there for almost an hour!" He stopped banging, but I knew he wouldn't leave until I answered him. Unfortunately, the potion did more than make my hair invisible: it made my voice different, too. I panicked, hastily making random voices to see which one resembled the potion's most. "Hello?" I gave up, and answered.  
"S-Sorry, Rabbit! I'm kinda busy right now, so come back later, okay?" I struggled with my voice, flinching at it's femininity. I stood up quickly, opening my closet to place the hairbrush. And, of course, I tripped.  
"Jack! Are you aright?" I heard Bunny raise his voice, and I curled up into a ball as he barged into the room. "J-Jack..." His eyes widened in shock at the sight of my long, pasty white hair and frilly tank top. Of course, not to mention the sight of my (covered) large chest "I'm so confused." I could have laughed at his response, but the situation made it impossible.  
"Bunny, I'm sort of a girl." He looked like I had just stolen a kid's Easter candy. I stood slowly, allowing him to see that I was, in fact, female, and that it wasn't a prank. I let my head fall shamefully, guilt coursing through me for not telling them sooner. But how could I? The world outside the Guardians was dangerous. "I should've told you all, but I'm just so used to hiding what I am. Not many spirits like me and all, including guys, so having the whole world know about my gender would be difficult. You saw what happened to Tooth, right?" I looked down to the floor, my cheeks violet in embarrassment, shame and anger. That disgusting thing had come close to stealing the one thing I could say was mine, and I was infuriated. But he had seen more than anyone else ever had, and I was so very ashamed at how I hadn't managed to fight back. What would they think of me if they _all _knew?  
"Snowflake... Ya don't need ta hide anymore." Bunny looked at me sadly, as if he was as upset as I was. "I'm sorry about wha happened. But hiding who you are now that you have us is useless. Ya can fight now, too..." Bunny smiled pitifully, trying in vain to cheer me up.  
I raised my gaze slowly, his piercing eyes meeting mine. "You don't understand, Rabbit. Even after- even after I learned to control my powers, how to fight, everything, I couldn't even lift a finger against him. You don't understand; I'm weak. I was weak then, I'm weak now, and I never will have the power to defend myself. It's hopeless..." Bunny's eyes hit the floor as he attempted to hide his tears.  
"Ya can't give up, not yet. Not when you 'ave family. Ya can't leave us behind!" He yelled, strength leaking into his voice. "Ya became a guardian. We're ya family, and when ya can't protect ya'self – hell, even when you can! - We will stay by ya and keep ya safe! Ya not alone anymore. Girl, boy, straight, gay, bisexual, smart, dumb, crazy, sane, positive or negative, no matter who you are ya will always be _our _snowflake. We all love you, Jack. And we won't eva leave you alone again." He smiled at me sweetly, and as tears welled up in my eyes he came to my side and held me. Smiling up at him, I whispered  
"It's Jacqueline." 


	2. A Painted Brush

Bunnymund smiled down to the small, seemingly fragile girl in his arms, sitting her down and dragging his fingers sweetly through her hair. He spent most of the night doing so, although Bunny decided to stop when it neared the time of the Guardian's meeting. He stood, grasping her rough hands, and gently walked her to the door.

"Bunny...? Where are we going?" she mumbled quietly, lightly digging her heels into the floor to stop their pace, happy for the durable texture of her bare feet. She looked up at him hesitantly, confusion clear on her pale face. Jacqueline stiffened when she realized what he probably was attempting, and shrugged out from his arms. "Bunny. Are you seriously trying to do what I think you are?" She glared unhappily, eyes flicking to the door, her brain restlessly trying to avoid the thoughts of deceiving and lying to her friends.

"Jack- crap, look snowflake jus' listen. They need ta know, and they'll find out eventually, mos' likely the same way I jus' did. We can't just lie to 'em all." He looked up at her, and saw her eyes growing cold, blocked, and upset. He sighed, rubbed her head, and picked up the small, highly decorated brush on her bed. "It's pretty. How'd ya get it?" Bunny lifted his head, meeting her eyes.

She smiled at his obvious change of subject, before stepping over and tugging it from his hands. She fondled it softly, memories filling her. "I found it in the trash, a long time ago. It was muddy and absolutely disgusting... She grinned, chuckling to herself. Me, being desperate for anything to keep my hair from getting caught on everything, but not wanting to get rid of it, I found a brush, went to my pond, and scrubbed it up and down until it shined."

Jacqueline giggled quietly, eyes lighting up at her memories. She looked up at Bunny, and laughed at his surprised expression. "So, ya found a hairbrush in the trash that jus' 'appened to suit ya perfectly." He said in disbelief.

"Well, not quite. Originally, it was a simple, brown, wooden hairbrush that splintered constantly. Later, I covered it in some kind of slick to keep away the splintering, then painted it my favorite color. At the time, it had been purple, a mischievous color. As time went by and... Things happened, I began liking white due to the innocent purity of it. So, I added thin groves and painted those white, then put in chunky white details. Later, when I began liking cool, relaxed blue, I painted some blue inside the white." She spoke, obviously recalling the different emotions she had felt.

Bunnymund smiled at her as he noticed her happiness dissolving into a strong determination. She attempted a brave smile, before cautiously taking his hand and moving towards the door. "Ready?" He said quietly as they walked the darkened halls, avoiding the few particularly brave and rebellious elves that were wandering.

"Can I ever be completely ready?" She groaned, stepping lightly to the globe room. It was almost dawn where they were, the time of each and every one of their guardian meetings. "All in all, though, this is probably as close as I'll get..." she trailed of, hesitantly considering her words. "But I probably wouldn't have even come this far without you.. So thanks, Kangaroo." she whispered hurriedly, her normally pale cheeks turning violet with embarrassment.

He smiled at her, before stepping up to the large doors connecting them to the globe room. He paused, nodding at Jacqueline, before shoving them open. As they raced to a seat, Bunny snatched a specially made, ice cold quilt from a nearby couch to let her have some privacy before she told them. He tossed it to her, and she jumped onto the couch, curled up, and covered her head with the blanket just as Tooth fluttered in.

Bunnymund jumped over the couch, bracing himself for her ice cold skin as he sat down next to her. Tooth waved at them, beginning to shoot over. She squealed suddenly at a sudden grasp onto her ankle, and turned to see North holding her away from them. "Toothie, calm, calm! We see everybody day after day! One minute will not kill you, no?" She sighed, but nodded and waited for Sandy to arrive. He zoomed in, and they began the conversation immediately, starting with Sandy.

He happily created the words_ 'It's been going great. Mainly good dreams, a few believers, and even a little relaxing time to hang out with you all.' _in cursive above his head_. 'I apologize for causing you all to wake at the crack of dawn.'_ he wrote after, hanging his head low with shame. North chuckled, slapping the golden man's back and laughing.

"Is only time you have off! Is always for children, yes? So, it is all right, friend! He boomed happily, before glancing over to Jacqueline. Jack, Jack, vhy haven't you spoken? It is usually 'Children, snowballs, fun!' why blanket-time?" He chuckled, tugging at her blanket.

"Um... So everyone, I have a little surprise..." Jacqueline said quietly, yanking the blanket out of North's grasp, before stepping out from underneath it. She could have laughed; North's eyes seemed to have left his head, and Tooth's jaw had dropped far below what she though was possible. Sandy, of course, had a knowing smile on as he glanced at the small space between she and Bunny.

"Jack!" North and Tooth's voices were unbearable, not to mention the startled garbles of the yetis, baby fairies, and elves, excluding the all-knowing Phil and Baby Tooth.

"My actual name is Jacqueline Overland Frost, and I'm fourteen/seventeen." She grinned playfully at their surprised faces, and casually played with her staff. "Besides that, here's my report: four new believers, 20 more snowball fights, and no problems besides the small and required snowstorms in Greenland." She smiled, flicking her hand in a wave, before flying up to the window. "Also, I promised Jamie I'd play with him today. Gotta go!" She laughed, jumping out the window, seemingly full of confidence.

Tooth and North both stood in shock, eyes wide and staring at the open window. "Besides tha, I should probably get goin' as well. See ya..." Bunny said, and eyebrow raised at their reactions. He tapped his foot twice, and stepped towards the hole.

"Vait! Bunny vhat has happened here? How long has it been known by you that Jack, Jacqueline, the frost-child has been female?!" North shouted crazily, grabbing at Bunny as the rabbit jumped down it's hole. It sealed up, and North slumped to his knees in surprise. Looking towards Tooth, he smiled weakly with a small "Coffee?" she nodded hysterically, and they headed quietly to the kitchen, Sandy having left long ago.

_**AT THE WARREN**_

"Jack! Ya in 'ere?" Bunny called, jumping carefully through the fields of flowers. He was headed to the River of Colors, one of Jacqueline's favorite areas. He heard the river gurgling as he neared it, as well as a gentle humming. He smiled as he neared it, seeing the distracted girl he loved so much. Stepping over, he noticed her grasping a small, purple, white, and blue hairbrush; the same one she loved so dearly and brushed with daily. He walked carefully, as to avoid disturbing her, and sat behind her, enjoying the cool spring breeze.

"I know you're there, Bunny." He flinched, before chuckling quietly.

"Can't hide from ya, huh?" He noticed her nodding, and laughed quietly, before stepping over to peek over her shoulder to view what she had been working on.

"I think I'm ready for some new shapes and colors..." she smiled at him, gently brushing on small pink diamonds, red squares, golden circles, and green triangles. The triangles were carved in, unlike the others. She grinned at him, rubbing the grooves on the back of the brush, carefully avoiding the fresh paint of the diamonds and other shapes.

"Extremely important things are carved in, to prove I will never, ever forget. The first carvings proved the beginning of a horrible, sad story... But my green triangles show me a new beginning." She looked up to Bunny, there faces inches apart.

She reveled in his hot breath, he enjoying the sweet scent of a winter wonderland coming from her soft lips. Leaning closer, their lips connected in a sweet, warm, and cold embrace. They kissed passionately, their lips and tongues battling in a war for dominance. Suddenly, the battle stopped, and Jacqueline leaned back with a small wink.

"You smeared my paint." She smiled at him, kissed his cheek quickly, before snatching up her staff and flying away.


	3. Fun's End

"Jacqueline? Where are ya...?" Bunny grumbled, stepping over a small group of Crawleggs, a type of flower that he had designed to sprout eggs at the beginning of March. They worked, but were fragile. "Jacqueline, really, do ya have ta be so childish?" He flopped onto the grass, his ears flicking around for sound.

"I am not childish!" He chuckled, rolling onto his stomach and standing.

"Really, now, I don't know abou' you, but hidin' in a tree 'cause ya don't wanna wear a dress seems pretty childish to me." He grinned, looking up at her in the nearby willow tree. She was wearing her usual dark blue hoodie, but instead of jeans, she was now wearing only her underwear and a random piece of bright red fabric she had snatched and pinned around her waist while running from Tooth.

"Whatever. Can I have my clothes back now? This is weird." She whined, standing on the branch to re-fasten the pin to hold onto the fabric tighter. She paced the branch irritably, her hands tugging at a random branch she had discovered on the ground. "Not to mention you all still have my staff, too." She glared at him as she spoke.

"Look, snowflake, ya have ta do this. It's a party, an' you're a girl. Ya not chugging some vial and going in a tuxedo." he stated bluntly, frustrated by her defiance. "Not to mention, one way or another ya gonna have ta go." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Unless ya want to do the difficult way, ya should just come with me and ya can have ya dignity.

Jacqueline stuck up her chin defiantly, turned around, and flopped onto the branch.

"Looks like ya want ta do this the hard way..."

She screamed as he shot up the tree and snatched her off the branch, the red 'skirt' she was previously using catching onto a branch. Bunny ignored the tearing of the fabric, and continued to leap off the branch, throw her onto his back, and jump down his rabbit hole. He leaped out and into the freezing cold, flinching as the icy winds met his face. He trudged through the snow, his grip tightening on Jacqueline's bare thighs as she struggled to get into the snow and cover herself.

"B-Bunny, stop please, I can't even create an ice skirt to distort their view. Please, Bunny? Please put me down?" He sighed, listening to her begging, but blushed as he felt her body brush against his back. Her half-nudity was an issue.

"Alright, alright!" He pinched his eyes, close, swilring her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She sat awkwardly, surprised at his amount of fur.

She looked down at herself, noticing with delight anything 'inappropriate' was covered by his fur, and his forearms were wrapped around her waist. (technically, though, his forearms or on top of each other, laying where her butt is to cover up.) The fur of his arms and body covered everything, and she sat happily until she realized their position.

She had no pants on, was using Bunny arms to cover her butt, and his fur to cover everything else. And she was laying against his chest, perfectly content with him holding her in a reverse-piggyback ride.

"Was this really our only option?" She whined, burying her violet cheeks into his shoulder.

"Sorry, Jacqueline, I really am, but I can't control tha ya decided to leave after Tooth ha' already stripped ya down halfway." He said, plainly, shuddering in delight as we walked inside the Pole. "We'll take a backroute to tha changin room, tha way the folks seein' ya are a short list." He turned, taking a left, and quickly jogged to the room.

"I didn't know I was putting a dress on until then!" She complained, frustrated. "Oh, whoop-dee-doo. We're here." She sighed, patting his back, and he quickly let her down. He turned awkwardly, and quickly stalked away. "What's up with you all of a sudden?" She called after him.

He turned, just enough to avoid a view of her, and muttered "They're dressin' me up too."

She laughed as he walked off, but quickly stepped into the changing room. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw, instead of her friend, a young, Indian girl* with brown hair, with green, pink, yellow, and blue highlights. Jacqueline's stared in shock as she took in the girls gorgeous, flowing blue-green dress, and the delicate wings on her back. She had a rainbow of eyeshadow, and a few gems on her eyelashes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"What's wrong, sweet-tooth? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Jacquline almost laughed; technically, she was a ghost.

"Um, Tooth? Is that you, or...?" She asked awkwardly, happy when the other girl nodded yes.

"It's me! There's a potion Aster and I take that makes us human for a day or two, and although it can be a little faulty, it's great. North gave it to me as a present, due to my admiration of the clothing humans wore in the Victorian Era, and I've used it for formal parties ever since!" Tooth smiled, making hand gestures as she explained the situation. Jacqueline nodded, listening closely.

"Well, besides all that, let's get you dressed up!"

Time skip, after the great war we will call "Oh my gosh Jacqueline it's just a dress why are you so frustrating omg"

"Ah, um, Tooth, can I please have some gloves? Fingerless, possibly? Please?" Tooth sighed, tossing her a white pair that v-lined to her middle finger, where a strap was put to keep it in place. It reached her elbow, and it was embedded with swirling, sparkling crystals. She yanked it on sloppily, Tooth happily straightening them out as they spoke.

"What if you dance with him? That'd be so cute!" Tooth gushed, and Jacqueline snapped back to reality.

"What? Who exactly, Tooth?" she asked, swatting at Tooth's hand, whose fingers had slipped a bit too low as she had been adjusting the swooping back of Jacqueline's dress.

"Oh, Rawn! He's so sweet, I'm sure you two would get along!" She smiled, snatching a necklace up from a pile of dressy clothing and jewelry. She looked up at Jacqueline, beaming at her surprised and shocked face. "Sorry, I guess you're not used to this, are you?" She laughed happily, adjusting the necklace.

"Who exactly is on that list, Tooth." She didn't ask a question: she stated a demand. Tooth looked up in surprise, looking deeper into Jacqueline's widened eyes and gaping mouth. She realized slowly; Jacqueline wasn't surprised, she was scared.

"Not many folks, sweety, just the other seasonal spirits, Hallow Night, Julie Spark, Baby New Year, Cupid, Turke Thanks, and finally Rawn. Why do you ask?" Jacqueline flinched at most of the names, and quickly shook her head.

"Um, nothing, I-I'm fine, really. Just wondering is all. Ah, where is Bunny? I kinda need to talk to him, please, thank you." the pasty girl stammered quickly, and Tooth, despite wishing for her dress to surprise him, quickly took the girl to the rabbit.

"Bunny~ Jacqueline here wanted to talk to you!" Tooth called sweetly, but hurridly. She was worried about the younger spirit, and knew she needed Bunny. He walked in quickly, and she almost laughed at the two of them. Both of them gawked at the others clothing in surprise, looking the other up and down.

They both looked stunning, Jacqueline** in a deep blue dress with a thin, sheer layer of black in some areas. The jewels on the curve of it were beautiful, and had small, sheer areas of black accenting them. The swooping back stopping a few inches above her butt. Her hair was curled slightly to fall in cute waves, which covered her back and a few fell over her shoulders. Her bangs were left alone, of course. The front of the dress was sleeveless, and had a large strip of black fabric around the waist, which allowed the skirt to puff out and float around her legs and ankles. The accent color was white, of course, so she had on white ribbons wrapping around her ankles and part of her legs. She has on her white, sparkling gloves, and she looked like she had come straight from a fairytale.

Bunny***, although not as complex, looked great as well. After taking the human-changing potion, he stood roughly 6'4, and had blue-grey hair with one small braid on the right of his head. His tribal marking were hidden by his classic black and white tux, and his tan was beautifully prominent.

And then she ran to him and hugged him. He held her carefully, and quickly ushered her away from the area, her dress dragged and Tooth winced, but sighed and ignored it. She had bigger problems than a bit of dirt.

_**Tooth's Dress: http 236x/9a/ea/ea/ **_

_**Jacqueline's Dress: http . /upfile/Prom%20Dresses/2012%20Prom%20Dresses/ blue%20satin%20with%20black%20tulle%20sweetheart%20long%20prom% **_

_**Bunny's Hair (2): http E.. mund.240. **_

_**Sooo... I had random inspiration at 4 Am, and ended up writing four hours straight. Don't you guys love me? On my laptop I wrote 9 pages worth, so I ended up splitting it into two chapters. :3 Hope you guys like the story! Please follow, favorite, and review! :)**_

_**~Walrus**_


	4. Rawn And The Wilderness

"Hey, Jacqueline, what's wrong?" Bunny whispered softly to her, wrapping his arms around her as they sat in the infirmary. "Shh, Shhhh..." He hushed her softly as she began whimpering slightly, and he smiled as she quieted.

"That man is here..." Bunny stiffened. Who was this guy? How did he make Jacqueline into such a mess with his presence? He pet her head softly, encouraging her gently to continue. "I can't- I'm sorry, really, just..." She whispered tearfully, burying her face into his suit, wrinkling it. He sat he in his lap, placed his chin on her head, and pondered who it could have been. Thinking back to the times she had been relationship, he faintly recalled a conversation after he had discovered her gender.

**Time Skip**

**"Snowflake... Ya don't need ta hide anymore." I had looked at her sadly, I was dying. She was too sweet, mischievous, and happy to have suffered through that. "I'm sorry about wha happened. But hiding who you are now that you have us is useless. Ya can fight now, too..." I smiled pitifully, trying to cheer her up.**

**She raised her gaze slowly, my piercing eyes meeting hers. "You don't understand, Rabbit. Even after- even after I learned to control my powers, how to fight, everything, I couldn't even lift a finger against him. You don't understand; I'm weak. I was weak then, I'm weak now, and I never will have the power to defend myself. It's hopeless..." my eyes hit the floor as I tried to hide my tears. Why did that had to have happened?**

**Time Skip, End**

"Oh god, Snowflake, it'll be okay, I'm here, I understand, and I'll protect ya. We can just send him away, it'll be fine, ya don't have to go through that..." She shook her head unhappily, looking up at me with teary eyes, her tears surprisingly warm.

"No, Bunny. I need to do this. Don't send him home, it's fine, I'm fine now. I'll be okay, and we'll enjoy ourselves. Okay? Just... Stay with me, alright? Please, just back me up on this." He sighed, but nodded. Smiling softly, she stood up carefully, brushing the dirt off her dress. Jacqueline leaned down, gripping his hand and yanking him up. "Let's go." She mumbled, walking forward.

"I don't think so, love." He laughed, brushing his thumb under her eye where her mascara, eyeliner, and more had flowed with her tears. She blushed a bright violet, and raced off to find Tooth.

"Alright, you can go to your hot date now!" Tooth giggled, shoving Jacqueline towards the door. Stepping out together, Tooth glance at her friend and smiled. She hid the redness of her friend's eyes, as well, with cucumber, telling her it was simply for relaxation. Jacqueline looked stunning, again, and they were both excited to see the rest of their friends. Racing ahead, Tooth twirled happily in her short dress. She ran off to the ballroom, and Jacqueline chuckled at her antics. Quickly catching up, both girls entered the loud, bright room.

Jacqueline's eyes flicked through the crowd quickly, easily selecting friend and foe. Bunny was by Julie Spark, who was happily sipping on a fruity drink as she giggled and chatted with Bunny. Unfortunately, Julie was not someone to be with, in Jacqueline's case. Julie had jealousy issues, and when Jacqueline got closer and closer to Bunny, she gained more and more problems with the girl. Frowning, she quickly searched for the rest of the guardians.

She discovered quickly, that North, Tooth, and Sandy all were either chatting with someone hwo hated her, or, in Sandy's case, not even present. She sighed, and quickly walked over to an isolated corner, where she stood impatiently. She was waiting for North to finish his conversation with Turke Thanks so she could ask him where he had placed her staff.

Groaning, she slumped to the floor. She sat unhappily, burying her face into her knees. Although careful with her make-up, she was losing her will to care. She wasn't in a good mood; Bunny was chatting up Julie, North and Tooth were off speaking with the folks who despised her, and all of her friends were either anti-social, or, more likely, were avoiding getting into trouble with the meaner spirits. She didn't blame them; they had all agreed that it was never anything personal, just simple self-preservation.

"I really hate this... God, Tooth, this dress is so racy too..."

"Well, I've seen more skin on you than that, so I'd say it's modest for a slut like you."

Her head snapped up in horror, her eyes falling upon the one person she hadn't wanted to come into contact with that night. She was a hurt puppy around him, and now that she was without her staff she wasn't even that. She stood quickly, brushing off her skirt and resisting the urge to bow. It, of course, of all people, was Rawn.

"I heard you became a guardian. I wonder why Manny would choose someone so... Filthy. Disgusting. Used, then disposed of. Jackie, love, how many men have you given yourself to since me?" She flinched at his words, the power seeping from them unbelievable. She wanted to get down on her knees and apologize, but that was wrong. She was a big girl now, and he wasn't going to beat her down.

"Nobody, I didn't give myself to you willingly either. Please be aware of that." Rawn scoffed at her words, and she felt horrible. She really was worse than dirt: He knew that.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd do anything you asked for..." He laughed, leaning in and placing his hand on the wall besides her head. "Unless," he said huskily, "It was in my area of expertise...?" He whispered, his burning breath warming her ear and making her stiffen.

"Please, stop." She mumbled, and he chuckled, gripping her chin.

"Good, good. I like a girl who begs." Rawn grinned maniacally, his hand sliding along her neck, and bouncing along the neckline of her dress, tugging gently at it. She shoved his hand away, and he slapped her violently. "Bitch. You don't touch me." She nodded quickly, tears falling from her eyes. She pinched them shut as he whispered quietly.

"It's 8 right now. Make some kind of excuse within the next ten minutes to each of your 'friends' on why you'll be gone for the next day or two." He waved lightly, mouthing the words "In your room." before stalking off to the main area of Santoff Claussen.

She shook horribly, fear coursing through her veins. "No, no, I can't, not again..." She whimpered, falling to her knees and restricting the tears threatening to fall. "Bunny didn't come, he didn't stay by my side anyway. It doesn't matter, he doesn't want me anyway..." She chanted quietly to herself, trying to trick her brain into believing her words.

"H-Hey, rabbit. I just found out there is a major storm needed in Antarctica right now, so I'll be gone making it for a few days. Alright? Bye." Bunny nodded, grabbing at her shoulder as she walked away briskly. Julie quickly intercepted, and laughed, stalling him. She grinned happily, knowing Rawn's plan.

"Yeah, sorry North, Tooth. Tell Sandy I apologize for me too, please." She smiled, her mask quickly coming back. She nodded at them, and quickly walked off to the larger area of the Pole. She checked the time, and winced. It was 8:07, and he wanted her at her room by 8:10. She hiked up her skirt, blanked out her thoughts, and ran to her room.

Jacqueline breathed out, panicked. She dropped her long skirt and slowly opened the heavy door, regret, pain, fear, and everything negative coursing through her. She saw Rawn, shirtless, at the foot of her bed, and everything faded away. He was completely insane, and she was just so happy she still had the difficult ability; she could be somewhere else while he did that, while he tainted her.

She snapped back to herself at a loud crash, her eyes shooting open in surprise. She looked around groggily, seeing Rawn above her, until he disappeared. She sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes and looking around her room. On the floor to the left of her bed, Rawn and Bunny were wrestling on the floor. Looking down at herself, she sighed. Her dress was strewn about on the floor somewhere, probably ripped to shreds, and her undergarments were falling off.

She slowly, dizzily pulled herself off the bed, stumbling as she stood on the hard floor. She heard a loud scream, and looked to her left where she saw Bunny on top of Rawn, punching him. She saw his stomach, seeing a large gash on his side. She smiled softly, her dizziness overtaking her as she fell to her knees and onto the floor.

**Time Skip**

Jacqueline slowly peeled open her eyes, looking to her left to see Bunny lying at her bed side, already reverted back to his Pooka form. She gently patted him on the head, before rolling over and stumbling from the cotton bed. She surveyed the room, noticing the medical equipment. She slowly realized her location, and groaned. She was in an infirmary. Her memory slowly came back to her, and she fell to the floor in shock.

"Jacqueline...?" Bunny mumbled, standing up from his seat next to her bed. He walked over slowly, lifting her up in his steady arms and placing her on the bed. "Ya can't be up and running yet, Snowflake." he sighed, playing with her long hair. "We don't even know wha' happened."

"Does it really matter?" She said, glaring at the bedsheets. "I disappeared. It happened a lot when he did those... Things to me." She spat angrily, her hate for the man building. "He liked to make me come back. He would crush my bones, cut arteries, and more to make me come back to feel the pain. And I hate him for it." She growled, and he pulled her to his chest gently.

"Jacqueline, I know I can't make ya stop hating 'im, but avoiding 'im and feeling upset about it constantly just means he's still manipulating ya... Ya have to move on if you really want to be free." She nodded lightly, agreeing with him.

"I know, I just... I don't understand why that had to happen. I didn't want that, I wasn't ready, I was too young! I didn't want any of this! I didn't want the scars, or the rape, or the cuts, or the pain, the sadness, the loneliness- I wanted none of this! I could have died a hero, saving my sister, but I have to live again just to feel pain? I hate you, Manny! I hate you! I hate you..." She screamed, standing up on her bed and staring at the moon. Slowly, she fell to her knees, and broke down into tears. Bunny held her as she cried 300 years worth of tears that hadn't been shed.

"I don't wanna do this anymore..." She whimpered, clutching onto Bunny as if he were her lifeline.

"I know... But remember, Jacqueline, me, Toothie, North, and Sandy- we all love ya. And, ya have to love ya'self too. You're amazing and beautiful and kind, and I love ya. You're my best friend, you're the one I look forward to seeing... You're my everything. Please, never forget that." She looked to him, tears glistening in her eyes, and smiled.

"You're so sappy..."

"Ya know ya love me."

"Yeah... I know."

She smiled at him, and they walked the corridors together, talking about anything and everything. Finally, Bunny leaned over to her, and laughed happily.

"Alright, so do we jus' make it official?" He grinned as he spoke, ruffling the short girl's white, soft hair.

"What are you talking about, Bunny?" She asked, confused.

"Well, will ya be my girlfriend?" He smiled at her, grabbing her hand and holding it gently in his. She beamed happily, hugged him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Of course!" She laughed, grabbing his hand. Suddenly, she didn't feel worried, or scared, or lonely, or concerned over her staff. She felt completely... Free.

_**All done guys! Yay! :D This is part two of my four hour straight adventure, and I had a great time writing for you all~ I hope you guys, My Walrus Army, will Like and Review! You can follow if you want to but the story is kind of over soooooo yeah. XD Love you all, thanks for reading, and Bye!/strong/em**_

_**~Walrus**_


End file.
